A Chance With Her
by gab95lin
Summary: Emma has come to figure that she was in fact in love with Regina, but now that she has it all figure it out. Regina has just gone into a relationship with Robin. What she doesn't know is that Regina wanted something her. Would Emma get her second chance to win Regina's heart?
1. Chapter 1: A Lost Chance

Hi guys! Thank you for sharing your time with me and reading.

This is a pilot for a story I have in mind. Please leave your reviews.

Thank you for reading -XOXO Gaby.

Chapter 1: A Lost Chance

I was just standing there. That's exactly when I understood all the fighting, all the arguments. All this time I… I was in love with Regina. How blind did I have to be not to see it. Emma's face expression had nothing but pain. It was painful for her to see Regina so happy, but she wasn't sad because of that it was because she had lost her chance to be the one making her happy. Now she was late, she was because Regina had her new family, a new chance to love and be loved. Robin and Roland became the center of her life really quick. Every since that encounter Regina and Robin had at Zelenas house. They started to spend more time together.

At first Regina tried to have boundaries, but she couldn't resist when Robin would use Roland to ask her out. After all the Regina Mills had a soft spot for children. Their first official date was little after Neal's death, they let some time go by. In their first date Robin took Regina for a picnic to the woods, only the two of them, no one else, Regina felt that it was too romantic yet she had her wall set up and straight she didn't to get emotionally attach to Robin, specially because her son couldn't even remember her. But Regina decided to give him a chance and let everything flow. After all she had the sensation she knew the guy from before. Her mind could't remember, but her heart did. Some how, still under the curse her heart manage to remember him and feel something strong enough for Regina Mills the cold hearted queen to let the carpenter in. After a while it was no longer only them the ones going out, it was her, Robin and little sweet Roland. That was what closet the deal for her. Her heart melted every time she would see Roland, running towards her screaming "Gina" with his arms open. After a while they made it official they were now a couple.

Robin took Regina to the woods, close to the water well. He had set everything up, flowers all over the place. In the water well there was a parchment that read:

_Regina, Milady, During this couple of weeks something wonderful has grown between us. It could be magical up to one point. I can't find words to express the emotions you make me feel when you look at me with those eyes. Those eyes have driven me crazy. I hope that you can feel the same. So i would take a risk and ask you… _

That was it, that was all the parchment said "What? What question" It was obvious that Regina wanted to know more about it. The brunette couldn't help herself to start looking around, just to turn around and find Robing behind her, observing her, admiring every single part of her body. Regina recompose herself and with a serious voice "What's this?" She said locking her eyes in the buff guy standing in front of her. He then got closer to her, to the point where they were face to face, they both could feel the other breathing, the moment was surly their and no one else's. That's when Robin popped the question "Milady, would you give m the honor of being my girlfriend?" He said placing his hands around her hips, giving her a small grin. Regina's face seem to have no expression at all, maybe she didn't hear the question, but of course she did, she was right in front of him. "Regina" he said, moving her hips side to side. It was then when the brunette seem to come back to herself. "Sorry" She said while moving away from Robin. It was obvious he hadn't understood what was going on. "What's wrong" He said following her "I thought we had something going one" He said pulling her from her right arm and turning her around to face him. "Robin, I.. I…" Said looking down, something kept her looking up to his face. "I can't love you." His reaction wasn't the one the brunette was expecting. "Please don't take it personal, you are a great man, handsome, hard worker and although sometime you smell like forest I like having you around, but…" She said keeping in silence for a while "I can't offer you my heart, it's being a while since I loved someone, since I let anyone inside my heart, my life." she said, now she was the one looking for Robin's eyes to meet hers. "Regina" Looking up to Regina's eyes "If you give just one chance, just one, I promise I would make you happy, I'll do everything that is in my hands to make YOU and Roland happy" He said giving her a small grin again. This made Regina's thrill her whole body. It was obvious she wanted this, but deep inside there was something else keeping her. "Regina please" the carpenter said one more time. "You promise being understanding? Love me even when the whole world doesn't?" She said, looking at him and sounding more serious than ever. "I promise, I promise always being by your side" That was it. That was all it took. Regina and him came closer again. Close enough to invade each others personal space "Yes" said softly. And then they both embrace in a kiss, sweet, soft and gentle. After that Robin was always around Regina, never leaving her side. Neither did little Roland. The small boy with dark brown hair, loved to be around Regina or Gina how he called her.

Emma never knew how she really felt about Regina until it was late, now Regina was starting a new life with her new family, still caring and looking out for Henry, and sometimes even Emma. Everything changed for Emma's since the funeral. Maybe was the fact that Regina knew how it felt to lose the person you love, your first love; the person you share many moments with. The day of the funeral, while Emma and Henry stranded together she observe them. Regina knew there was something wrong with the blonde, that no matter how tough she look, she was hurting on the inside. The same way she did once. The same way her heart once hurt when she lost Daniel, and the same way her heart hurt when Daniel came back and she had to kill him with her own hands. Was then when she decided it was time to talk to her. Regina then walked closer to the blonde and her son. She gave Henry a hug to which he responded. Then she hugged the blonde with green eyes as forest then replied to the hug "I'm sorry for your lost" Regina said with a soft voice. Emma tried responding to what Regina had just said but she couldn't "Tha…" And her voice cracked. Regina then hug the blonde a little more stronger "I would like to have a word with you" The blonde agreed, just moving her head.

They both walked to a place more private, still in the cemetery. Emma in front of Regina. "Ms. Swan" Regina said stoping once she made sure there was no one around. "I know it is hard for you" she said sobbing. Emma stop walking then, and she gave a soft turn. It was obvios she wasn't being herself. She was really affected by the situation she had found herself in. "You do" Emma asked surprise. She was so overwhelmed with the situation she was in that didn't remember Regina's situations a year ago with the return of Daniel. "Indeed" Regina said getting closer to Emma. "Look Ms. Swan, I know how it feels to lose the person you love, the emptiness one can get to feel, when that person is gone, and I know that I'm no one to tell you this, but you will over come it. One day you will find someone who would love you just as much as you do." Emma look up at Regina and maybe didn't stop speaking "Oh because you have found love. Yeah, right" she said sounding bother. This made Regina mad, but she controlled herself, well after all she knew Emma was just hurt, that she didn't really mean it. "Yes really" she said. "Well I just wanted to let you know Ms. Swan I'm here if you need me" It was then when Regina reached more close to Emma and hug her. The hug took Emma by surprise, but it was not the action what affected her more, It was what she felt when Regina hugged her. She felt Regina's body right next to hers, she could feel the warm, every inch and how somehow their bodies manage to fit perfectly in hers, but what caught her of guard was the feeling she got in her heart. She felt like something hugged her heart. It was then when they both notice that both of them were scintillating. What had just happen, no one of them could explain. When Regina noticed the glowing that was coming from both of them, she let go of Emma. "Like I said, I would be here" She said trying to ignore what had just happen. "Regina" Emma said sounding more conformed "Did you see that?" Regina raised an eyebrow and tried to look like she didn't see anything. "No what?" It was obvious the blonde didn't believe her. "Forget it" she said, heading back to where everyone was at "Oh and Regina" turning around to see her "Thank you" she said, finally leaving. Just those few words warmed Regina's heart. She knew she was doing something good.

But how could Emma had miss it? Was isn't it really obvious? Regina, the Evil Queen as how everyone referred to her, just had a kind moment with her. And she missed it. They had to be blind not to see the glow they both made when they hugged, but what did that mean? Was that magic? Where they doing magic? _No how was that possible if it was a single hug. No it couldn't being magic, Emma though she wasn't using magic and neither did I. I mean I can't controlled._ She had this arguments with herself until she was finally with Henry. After that encounter they didn't see much of each other. Until the day that Emma decided to finally come out of her depression. Regina had being called her often to check on her, but she never answered it was always Snow, David or Henry who answered the phone. But that day. That day at grannies was all it took for Emma to realize what she though she had lost. She saw Regina playing with Roland, lifting him up, tickling him, she saw her laughing having fun and then. Then she saw Robing approaching them. She saw how Regina shared a small kiss with him. It was too perfect, yet it was too painful for her to watch. She could't understand why she had those feelings. "Yuck" She said to herself, once she realized what she had said, she found herself surprised because she realize. She realized she was in love with Regina. How was that possible. But now.. Now it was too late to destroy Regina's happiness, Emma had lost her chance with her. How could she regain Regina's heart if she never did.

Regina felt someone watching, when she turned it was her. It was Emma, looking better and finally out. It was then when she realized that she had probably seeing her with Robin and Roland, Regina felt somehow bother by it. Not because Emma had seeing her wit Robin, but because she probably saw her kissing him. Regina couldn't help her thought. _What do I do now? Do I go and say hi. No, she looks mad._ Neither of the two women said anything, until their eyes met. That was it. That was all they need it. That was more than enough to know what the other was thinking. time stood still for them.


	2. Chapter 2: Ongoing Plans

**Hello Gab95Lin here, **

**I'm so sorry I took so long to write the second chapter, I usually don't take more than a week, but college had me up and down, all over the place. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and hope to heard some feedback. **

**Thank you for reading! Mucho amor -Gab95Lin **

**Chapter Two: **Ongoing Plan.

A little while after her encounter with the blonde Regina couldn't keep enjoying her date with Robin; something had bothered her, and she knew exactly what it was. But how could she tell her current boyfriend that the Sheriff and her shared a feeling that neither one of them could try to face.

The rest of the date all Regina could think about was some lame excuse to give Emma about why she was kissing Robin, but what did it matter right? The blonde was nothing but the birth mother of her son, and they had to see each other. God Regina was not ready to see Emma after what she had seen. She went of with the rest of the date with Robin. _"God, could he be more annoying"_ Regina said to herself.

Emma on the other hand was mad at herself and mad at Robin, mad at the world and how she had let an opportunity slip through her hands. So to calm herself down, she went for a hike to the woods. It was cold. But the cold air felt so good in her face, almost relaxing, but she couldn't bare the thoughts of seeing Regina with Robin.

_'He doesn't have powers… So that's a plus. Yes, of course!'_ she thought to herself while picking up her paste. She had that advantage over him. She could make up some lame excuse about her magic and get Regina to spend time with her. Then she stop just as if something had just hit her; an idea popped into Emma's head. It wasn't going to be pretty for her or Robin… But she was sure she could get Regina back.

_"Enjoy while you can forest boy…,"_ she said to herself with a wicked laugh just to keep walking around the woods like a lost child or something.

Just like that a few days when by. Regina and Emma hardly ever shared conversations or looks, both women too stubborn to talk or too afraid to say something that would discomfort the other; it was as if they were trying to ignore each other. Emma's plan was in progress so she wanted to stay away from Regina as much as she could. The only problem was that she almost melted every time she would see her. She could feel her heart beat get faster and faster as the brunette approached her. The reminders of Emma's depression would sometimes show up, but she was trying really hard not to let it get to her. She really wanted to get better; she wanted to be better for Henry, for her family, but most importantly she wanted to be better in order to win over Regina, she knew Regina needed someone strong by her side, someone she could relay on if the time came when it was needed, so she had set her mind in getting better.

As the days went by Regina stopped calling Emma; she understood that Emma didn't want to know anything that had to do with her, and she had to understand maybe it was the fact that she was dating Robin even after the magical hug they had shared, this just made Regina's heart break, she really wanted to talk with the blonde, but she respected the space the other needed.

Deep down inside Regina knew she didn't love him, he was annoying, at times it even felt as he loved himself more than anyone else, but she was really trying to give herself a chance to love and feel love back.

Henry had noticed the change between his moms; he knew something had happen, and that they were evading each other. He had his own plan, he wasn't blinde and he knew this two women's like the back of his palms.

Later that afternoon, after Emma pick him up from school she took him to the formal Major's house, he had gave the start to his plan

_"Ma can you stay for dinner?"_ he asked sounding sweet and convincing the way he knew Emma wouldn't denied.

_"I don't think so kiddo; your mom hasn't invite me, and I don't think it is appropriate."_ Emma said paling with Henry's hair.

Regina was in her room _"fixing"_ something, when in reality she was evading Emma. She still felt guilty for that afternoon when Emma saw her kissing Robin, things had just gotten worse as the days passed by.

_"MOMMMM!"_ Henry screamed almost purring his lungs out of his chest in the attempt to get the brunette's attention and indeed he did. As soon as the brunette heard her son screaming she came running as fast as she could, instead of using her magic. She could feel her heart almost pounding out of her chest, heavy breathing, and a pale expression was what she had when she finally came downstairs to find her son in perfect condition standing next to the blonde with a big smile on his face and eyes that reveled the evil plan that was behind his scream for help.

_"Can ma stay for dinner?"_ he said, with a puppy face awaiting for the brunette's reaction to his call.

_"Henry please tell me you didn't scream like that just for this?" _

Henry just stared back at his mom. He knew she was mad and had a point, but his plan had to kept going.

_"Yes! No, well yes, but can she?"_ the boy asked really excited.

Regina couldn't help herself to see her son with that look on his face. She then realized that she didn't even notice that the blonde was still standing there waiting for an answer. Regina looked at her and gave her a little smile. Emma just stood there with a blank face. It was as if she had spaced out.

Emma's mind was day dreaming; Regina hadn't notice, but she was wearing only a tank top and some pajamas pants which was very rare for her, but due to the fact that she had had a long and tiring day at her office she had decided that it was a good time to get comfy around her house.

_'Damn she looks good,'_ Emma thought to herself. When she heard the brunette call her name she snapped out of the trance she was in.

_"Uh hu? What?"_ Emma said, looking lost realizing she was still standing in Regina's house.

_"Would you like to stay for dinner with us?"_ Regina asked once more sounding sweet and serene, something rare to hear after the couple of days they both have been having.

Emma gave her a smile and took a step toward the door,

_"Yes, I would love to,"_ she said while closing the door behind her. This was actually the first time in several days that they had shared a semi formal conversation if that's what you can call it.

Henry left the two women alone. He used the excuse he had homework to do, and that he wanted to be alone while he was doing it. Regina and Emma were forced to be alone, he went upstairs with a big smile in his face thinking his plan would actually work.

_"So.. How have you been?"_ Regina asked arching an eye brow and looking concern. _"We haven't talked in a while…,"_ Silence grew between the two women._"-Are you evading me?"_ Regina asked looking even more concerned than before. She could feel her heart beat and her hands shake while waiting for an answer.

Emma looked up to the brunette who was making dinner. Silence grew for a few minutes until they got to the kitchen.

_"No,"_ she said._ 'God! Why did she gave the brunette a short answer?' _

"I just don't wanna bother you and your boyfriend," she said sounding somewhat hurt. It was obvious she was jealous. Both women walk towards the kitchen.

Regina turned around to face the blonde who looked really serious with her hand around the glass of water. Staring at her in such a manner than Regina knew she was upset.

_"You could never bother me. Besides Robin does not own my time dear,"_ she said sharing a smile with Emma who in return gave a forced half smile.

"You don't have to explain," the blonde said taking her glass of water with her. Her plan was working somehow, yet she was swallowing all the thing she wish she could tell to the brunette, how she desired her, how much it bother her that she was in a so called _'relationship'_ with Hood, but she didn't.

She knew Regina didn't like to feel owned; she had to be in control at all times. Emma got closer to Regina.

_"Oh yes I do. Emma what happened?"_ Regina said, she stirred the tomato sauce and the turned around to face Emma stoping what she was doing getting closer to where now Emma was standing with her right hand on her waist.

_"What do you mean?"_ Emma said getting closer to the brunette. They were now standing almost face to face. Emma placed her glass of water on the counter.

_"I mean.. I know I ran away from you and got into a relationship with Robin, but what happens between us?" _

Emma raised her eyebrows. She knew where Regina was going with her questions and knew the right answer, but she wasn't planning on giving it to her so easily. She was going to make her work for it. She wanted Regina to realize without having to tell her. She was going to let everything flow. Even if this meant for her heart to pop out of her chest in death silence.

_"Yeah you did; you ran into Hood's arms… How is that going? Does he make you happy? Does he make Henry happy?"_ Emma asked coldly. She was distant yet she felt so warm in Regina's mind and heart .

_"We haven't hang out with Henry yet,"_ the brunette said looking down at the floor. She knew Emma wasn't going to like that answer.

_"Ohh too busy with your new family I see.."_ Looking away, she felt somehow bother about how Regina wasn't including Henry in her plans.

_"Emma you know that's not what I meant. What I mean is that we haven't found the time to tell Henry,"_ Regina said placing a hand on Emma's left shoulder.

Emma quickly pulled away. The blonde was full of anger. How could the brunette not take Henry into consideration in her relationship? Was she really that blind?

_"Regina for God's sake are you hearing yourself? Are you really going stupid blind for this guy's pants? You are forgetting about Henry. YOUR SON!"_ Emma exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. The blonde was burning with anger; she didn't like the situation at all. Regina's face was priceless; her eyes full with tears. The blonde had touched on a subject she didn't like. She didn't want to be seen like this, not vulnerable, not sad, not like this. One tear slipped down her cheek, and she cleaned it away, turned around and kept cooking not answering, she didn't want her lasagna to go to waste if she didn't pay attention to what she was doing.

After a while of pure silence Regina finally managed to recompose herself and gave the blonde the answer she was waiting for,

_"NO! I did not forget about Henry, okay? I didn't even want this relationship, but you, Miss Swan, you pushed me into his arms. ...you didn't answer my phone calls, so what could I do? He wanted to love me so I gave him a chance okay? Is that a sin? No, I don't think. It would of being different of you would of gave me the chance to talk, but no you didn't. I wanted to help you out with Neal's lost but you pushed me away. So yes! I'm in a relationship with Robin."_ Regina kept cooking not wanting to look at the blonde, because God knew what could happen if she did, she let her frustration out in the lasagna she was cooking.

Emma's jaw dropped. She was not expecting that answer, but it made her tremble and yet it made her sad to know once again she had lost a chance with the woman she loved.

_"Regina.. I… I.." _

_"Save it Miss Swan,"_ Regina said with a cold and distend tone, the one she knew how to do pretty well.

_"No, the only reason I pushed away was because you were too scare to accept what had happened between us that day in the cemetery. Something happened between us, and you know it,"_ she said placing her hand on Regina's shoulder and turning her around to see her face, the movement was almost grotesque, but she didn't care. She was furious at the way things had turn out.


	3. Chapter 3: Wake Up

**Hey lovelies, **

**Yes I know is being a while since I hace updated this story. So sorry about that, but here is a new chapter and the last one for this story. It was originally suppose to be a one shot, but I thought why not make it longer? So Instead I made into three chapters. So please enjoy the chapter leave comments and reviews. **

**As always much love -Gab95Lin.**

**P.S. A big thank you to queen_of_evil for doing the beta job, thank you so much!**

* * *

_"No, the only reason I pushed away was because you were too scared to accept what had happened between us that day in the cemetery. Something happened between us, and you know it,"_ she said placing her hand on Regina's shoulder and turning her around to see her face.

* * *

The movement was almost grotesque, but she didn't care. She was furious at the way things had turned out.

Regina's face embraced a frown, her eyes invaded with tears, biting the right corner of her bottom lip. When Emma finally saw Regina's face she knew at that exact moment something was wrong, in reality everything was wrong. Something she had said or done had affected Regina in such a way that made the Mayor bring her walls down and show her real feelings. It was more than crystal clear that it was her fault Regina was broken, hurt, mad, everything. Thanks to Emma and her need to make Regina feel guilty, the need she had for her plan to work out had pushed the mayor towards her turning point with no going back.

"So what if I ran away," Regina said while pushing Emma's hand away from her shoulder and walking away from her. She couldn't look at her face any longer. "You are no one to judge me, you are the one always running away from everyone and everything," Regina said raising her voice. You could feel her emotions in each word and with each word she would got closer to Emma. She was too mad even to realize that she was no longer walking away, but towards her.

Now Regina was standing in front of her, pointing a finger at her, sharing the same air, and yet Emma felt the need to run away. This feeling, this situation, was too much for her to handle. Yes, she was an expert at it, but it was just so much easier running away than confronting these situations. Emma could feel how her inner self was growling into a ball of guilt. What Regina was making her feel was something more than just guilt and embarrassment for judging her when she was in the same place. Instead of running away, she stayed; she stayed to try to fix what she had done. After all, it was part of her plan to get the woman she loved back or so she thought.

Emma let a few second pass by, praying that Regina would calm down a little and wouldn't get angrier so she could make up some excuse and get herself out. It scared Emma more that Regina didn't react like before- no pushing against walls, no slapping, no nothing but angry words. After all this was the woman she was in love with, and knowing she had made her mad and put her in the state she was now, made her mad at herself. *What the hell* Emma said to herself.

Regina was leaving the kitchen, trying to be as quiet as she could; she was wiping the tears away. *Control yourself for God's sake Regina,* she told herself. She was walking, but she wasn't aware that she was really walking; she was too numb to feel or see. She was mad at Emma for doing what she was doing. Regina was scared of letting Emma in her life. Back in the Enchanted Forest, everything would have being different. Regina would've been more dominant, more sure of herself. She was the Evil Queen, it wasn't for nothing they called her that. Whatever she said would rule. But here in Storybrooke, she was just the Mayor, Henry's mom, Robin's girlfriend, and deep in love with Emma Swan, the daughter of her enemy. The enemy who had to change the curse of her life, the one that for a little motherly affection had gotten Daniel, Regina's first love, killed by Cora in her attempt to give Regina a better life. Regina and Snow came a long way and were finally getting along, especially after the second curse.

Regina didn't look back. She didn't want to see Emma, because she knew she would turn around and run into her arms, tell her right there all she felt, how her stomach would feel like it had a thousand of butterflies flying all the over the damn place. She even thought about how her hands would start sweating every time she would see her coming in her direction and how she could feel her heart coming out of her chest when Emma would talk to her. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Regina Mills was deeply in love with Emma Swan, but she was too afraid and too proud to admit it. Now, it was too late, she was dating Robin.

As soon as Emma realized Regina wasn't in the kitchen, she turned the stove off and went to look for her. How did she manage to disappear like that in a few seconds? She was running away from the conversation and Emma wasn't going to let that happen, not now, not since she knew Regina had run away from her. *Oh God,* Emma said to herself when she saw the door at the end of the hall was open. That was the only place where no one was allowed in the whole house. It was a kind of sanctuary for Regina. For what Henry had told her, not even he was allowed in there. Regina went there every time she was mad, or sad, and she would spend hours in there. What she did in there it was a mystery for the whole world. No one would know of her for a whole day if it were necessary.

"Regina, come outside please," Emma said from outside the door. She could smell the scent of apples. It was Regina's signature smell.

"Go away Ms. Swan," Regina said, loud enough for the blonde to hear.

Regina wasn't planning on coming out. She was preparing a potion.

*A little bit more trust salt, some self-confidence and let's not forget the truth teller dust- oh yes! You are ready,* She thought, holding a golden cup in her hand. What she had created was exactly what she needed. She had no doubt she would need this after what she was about to do. She had a smirk in her face. This was good. Would it be good for everyone else?

"Regina come on, come outside so we can talk! Don't make me go in there," Emma said, placing one foot inside the room. She knew Regina would come out if she did this, but the insecurity of the blonde was growing with each second that passed.

"You wouldn't dare." Regina narrowed her eyes. She had her own plan, and it was working, she knew Emma wouldn't resist and she would come inside without her permission.

"Well since you are not coming out, I'm coming in." She entered with her hands in her back pocket.

Regina was standing on the other side of the room, holding the golden cup with one of her hands and the other one on her hip.

"Aren't you very predictable Ms. Swan?" She was calmer now; something had changed- for good or for bad.

Immediately Emma's eyes stared at the cup Regina was holding.

"What do you have? A poison?" Emma asked with curiosity, getting closer to Regina.

"I don't think you are in the position to be so curious, Ms. Swan, but if you really must know, it was a potion." She placed the cup back on the table.

"Regina, just tell me, what was it that really happened in your kitchen?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," She said letting out a sigh.

"Can you promise not to run away once I say it?"

Emma looked intensely into Regina's eyes. She noticed that the brunette had never been as nervous as she is now. There was something behind it, something she knew she needed to know before she went crazy, but what? What could make Regina Mills so nervous, nervous enough to run off and make a potion?

"Yes, I promise," Emma said with honesty.

Regina came closer to her, just enough to see her green eyes clearly. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she tried to find the right words for what she was going to say. It scared her to imagine the blonde running away, not being able to control to know how to react to what she had to say, but because she had drank the potion, she had enough courage and she couldn't lie. She opened her eyes, finding a pair emerald eyes starting back at her.

"Ms. Swan- Emma. Now that I know your feelings about me, I can say what I feel. Since you seem to want to know, and you're not running away, I can be truly honest." Regina said with a serious face. "Ever since you came to Storybrooke I felt a strong attraction towards you. Not necessarily because you are Henry's birth mother or because you wanted to take our son away from me, but because I feel physically attracted to you. Now don't get me wrong, I never felt this before for women. In fact, the only time I ever felt attracted to someone at this level was with Daniel. I fight with you all the time because that's my way to push you away, to fight these feelings, but it all was in vain. But that day at the cemetery I was ready to give in, I was ready to say everything I felt, until the time came and I couldn't, I got scared. Yes. I got scared. "She said as her tears started to make an appearance on her face. Emma just stared at Regina, trying not to get lost in those brown eyes.

"Regina, I'm..."

She was immediately cut off.

"No, you don't get to speak, you get to listen. I got scared and you pushed me away, into Robin's arms, and when I finally managed to get in a good relationship you decide to come along and say 'You know what, now that I really think about it, I want you,'" she said mocking the blonde "And what? Do you really expect me to wait for you with open arms, lips puckered, and a homemade meal?" Regina let her tears run free, she knew she was being boorish with the blonde, but she needed to let things out as she felt them. "Because I do," she finally said.

Emma was looking down, she couldn't face Regina, and all of this was hurting her, to be reminded that she had pushed Regina to Robin and hurt her, made her angry with herself. Once she heard Regina's words, Emma looked up with wide emerald eyes staring right into brown.

"You... you... you did?" Emma mumbled.

"Yes, you idiot," Regina said. She couldn't wait any longer. She closed the gap that was between the two, and closed her eyes as she felt the scent of Emma's cologne.

Emma froze in the moment. What she wanted all long was happening, Regina had told her she wanted her just as much as she wanted her. When she felt Regina so close to her, she knew. She knew it was the perfect woman. She gently placed her hands on each cheek of Regina's face and placed a gentle kiss on the red lips, just to be intensified by the brunette. Both gave in, the kiss was passionate, full of joy, need, love, and full of despair. It was something that they both needed, something they both had being waiting for, and so desperately wanted.

Their hands eventually found their way into each other, finger interlaced, body against body, lips against lips, tongues exploring, and heart with heart. They had finally accepted what it was their destiny all along; they're meant to be with each other, they were each other's True Love. Now they could be with each other the way they always had secretly wanted.

It was then that Emma heard an alarm went off. She woke up in an empty room. She couldn't understand what had just happen, she got ready as fast as she could and she went to Granny's diner. She saw there Regina and Henry having breakfast together.

Emma approached them receiving a welcoming smile from Henry and a blank stare from the Mayor.

"Hi kid, would you mind giving your mother and me a few minutes alone?" She sat in the booth once Henry left.

"Regina, are we okay?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" The brunette asked curiously.

"I think I had a dream, but it was so real. Neal had died, I got depress and you were dating Robin. I got jealous and made a plan to get you back because you loved me, and then we kissed and then my alarm went off." She threw her hands in the air while she explained her dream. Regina just watched her with a serious face.

"I hope you are joking around Ms. Swan. Neal is alive and breathing. Secondly, I wouldn't date the forest guy, and I don't think you would wake up asking me if we are okay if it was me who kissed you." She smirked as she got up from the booth.

Before Regina left, she placed a soft kiss on Emma's cheek.

"See you later, Ms. Swan."

Emma was left alone at the table, more confused than before. On the table were two perfect plates with breakfast. She took Regina's and ate. Whatever crazy dream she had, was just that. A dream.

* * *

**_AN: Thank you for reading! _**


End file.
